The following invention relates generally to a method for forming an article and the article formed thereby.
More particularly, the invention embraces a method of casting, and in a preferred form, a method for casting jewelry and the article formed thereby. A gem, valuable stone or its equivalent is used to form a replica thereof, a gem holder is formed by crafting a material against the replica, then removing the replica, replacing the gem holder with a finished material by using the "lost wax" process, and thereafter installing the gem.
One of the most nettlesome problems in the possession of a valuable entity (ie, a jewel or gem) secured in a displaying support has been the fear of losing the valuable entity by dislodgement from its support. Constraints are placed upon the formation of a support which include not deforming, marring or in other ways distorting, and thereby altering the worth of, the gem which is to be displayed. Thus, a problem exists which has been longstanding in the production of a support for an associated gem which reliably fastens the gem to the support.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as the citations appear pertinent to the process at hand.
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 2,118,468 Jungersen May 24, 1938 2,163,814 Swarovski June 27, 1939 2,887,746 Bogoff May 26, 1959 4,154,282 Kull May 15, 1979 4,392,289 Michaud July 12, 1983 ______________________________________
Michaud teaches the use of a manufacture of jewelry by casting, utilizing pre-set gems initially disposed in wax. Thereafter, a "lost wax process" is utilized to replace the wax with metal securing the gem in intimate contact therewith. It should be noted that utilizing this technique requires that the gem be placed adjacent the wax when the wax is removed in favor of a metal which is molten. Thus, the gem experiences elevated temperatures which in some applications can be detrimental.
Similarly, Bogoff teaches the use of a supporting member for a jewel, the method including forming a first sectional rubber mold with a cavity in one section complimental to the forward face of the jewel and having narrow, resilient retaining tongues formed to extend over border portions of the jewel to hold same in position, the balance of the cavity formed in the other of the mold sections to define a full back cover for a jewel, so that putting a jewel in the cavity section of the one mold with tongues holding the jewel in place and thereafter casting will mount the jewel with the metal.
Swarovski provides a method for setting stones in which the stone is placed within a mold in a supporting socket which covers the crown of the stone completely except for the clamping surfaces, and pouring a molten plastic material into the mold while pressing the stone into the socket to provide the article.
Kull places a stone into a preformed mold surrounding portions of the gem with waxlike material, and thereafter heating molten hardenable metal material and introducing the same into the mold cavity which diffuses the waxlike material and binds to the gem to anchor the latter in an article of jewelry.
Thus, it should be manifest that in many of the known prior art techniques, the gem itself is placed in elevated temperatures which can be detrimental. Alternatively, where mass produced articles are to be fabricated, the gem is held such that the retaining areas of the molten material are exposed for a single step process. None of the citations teach or render obvious, either singly or any conceivable combination, those aspects to which the instant application addresses itself.